The invention relates to an assembly to anchor an inflatable fabric dam on a foundation.
An inflatable fabric dam, also referred to as a collapsible dam or a flexible, vertically adjustable dam, is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,269, March 1965, Imbertson, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,474, April 1966, Mesnager.
Anchor assemblies of interest are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,851, December 1967, Imbertson et al; U.S. Pat. No. 2,914,776, December 1959, Hotz; or U.S. Pat. No. 2,798,502, July 1957, D'Azzo.
The assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,851, December 1967, Imbertson et al is a securing apparatus intended to exert a strong downward force on the thin fabric forming the dam; the components require precision fabrication and are therefore relatively expensive; and components are difficult to install under field conditions, requiring a floor or seal sheet extending into the anchor.